


Day 8: Stab Wound

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Fighting, Gen, Heather!whump, Stabbing, Violence, Whump, Wounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Heather is stabbed during a fight and worried that she won't make it.





	Day 8: Stab Wound

Heather spun and swung her axe. She felled her enemy, chopping into his neck, but it had been too late. As she’d made the killing blow, his sword had driven into her abdomen. She screamed, stumbling back as the body fell, the sword pulling from the wound with a gush of blood. She put a hand to the wound, blood trickling in swift streams between her fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she muttered. It hurt badly. He hadn’t stabbed her deep, she didn’t think, but it still hurt, and she was bleeding a lot. 

Heather didn’t have time to take care of a wound though. She was in the middle of battle and had to keep going. So, she yanked the bottom of her tunic out from underneath her armor, ripped a long piece off, and tied it around her abdomen. The makeshift bandage soaked through with blood, but at least it was keeping pressure on the wound. It was the best she could do.

With a cry of pain and anger, she drove back into battle, axe raised.

  
  


Heather lay among the wounded and dead Dragon Hunters surrounding her. She’d been fighting on a ship alone, and she hoped the other Dragon Riders would notice that she was gone. Her wound needed immediate tending to, she knew, or she would probably be dead too. The movement from fighting had torn it open wider, maybe even deeper. 

She saw dragons flying above, but she was too weak to wave, to shout. She tried, opened her mouth.

“I’m here,” she said hopefully, tears trailing from her eyes. “Please, I’m here.”

“Down there!” she heard someone - Snotlout - shout. Then dragons were converging around her, her friends landing on the ship.

“Heather!” Astrid cried, running towards her after dismounting from Stormfly. “Oh gods! What happened?”

“Some asshole stabbed me,” she got out. She wasn’t about to lose her attitude even if she was going to faint from blood loss.

“We have to get her armor off,” Fishlegs said. He was the healer on Dragon’s Edge. He would know what to do.

The Riders helped her sit and get her armor off, and gods, did that hurt. She was relieved when she was allowed to lay back again. 

Fishlegs lifted her tunic after gaining her permission, looked at the wound. There was a worried frown on his face.

“You’ve lost too much blood and it’s too messy to stitch it,” Fishlegs said. “We have to cauterize it.”

“Oh, fun,” Heather said sarcastically. That was going to hurt. 

“Stormfly, heat this,” Astrid requested of her dragon, holding out one of the daggers that Hiccup had given her. Heather watched as Stormfly let a low flame burn, watched as the blade began to burn orange. Face creased with tension, Astrid handed the dagger over to Fishlegs, whose face had turned white. Had he even cauterized a wound before? His fingers were shaking. Maybe he hadn’t.

“Can Astrid do it?” Heather asked. Astrid had steady hands and a strong stomach. She trusted her.

Fishlegs looked relieved. “Yeah, yeah she can.” He handed the dagger back to Astrid, then moved aside.

“Hiccup, Snotlout, hold her down,” Fishlegs ordered. He moved some stray hair away from Heather’s forehead. “I’m sorry, Heather. It’s for the best.”

Heather gave him a weak smile, trying to ease his worries. “I know.” 

Hiccup and Snotlout moved to either side of her, laid their hands on her to hold her down.

“You’re gonna be okay, Heather,” Hiccup told her. “You fought so well.”

“I’m going to do it on three.” That was Astrid, kneeling beside her. “One… Two… Three!”

Heather screamed as the heated dagger was pressed to her ruined flesh. She strained against the familiar hands holding her down, kicked out with one of her legs. Tears stung in her eyes and fell. The cauterization wasn’t done yet, wasn’t quick, and so she kept screaming. Hiccup and Snotlout tightened their hold on her.

Finally, it was done, and Astrid pulled the blade away. Heather went limp, breathing hard, sweating, crying quietly. She felt ashamed for crying, for showing weakness. Weakness would get her killed.

No, no it wouldn’t. She was among her friends. They wouldn’t see her as weak. They would take care of her.

“You did so well, Heather,” Astrid told her. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. That wasn’t rare for them. “You can fly with me to go back to the Edge. Then you can rest. Okay?”

Heather nodded, teeth gritted, jaw clenched tight. All her muscles were knotted. The flight back was going to hurt, but she had to do it. There was a bed waiting for her at the end of it.

“Okay.” 


End file.
